Problem: Find $XY$ in the triangle below.


[asy]
unitsize(1inch);
pair P,Q,R;
P = (0,0);
Q= (1,0);
R = (0,1);
draw (P--Q--R--P,linewidth(0.9));
draw(rightanglemark(Q,P,R,3));
label("$X$",P,S);
label("$Y$",Q,S);
label("$Z$",R,N);
label("$12\sqrt{2}$",R/2,W);
label("$45^\circ$",(0.7,0),N);
[/asy]
We have $\angle Z = 180^\circ - 90^\circ - 45^\circ = 45^\circ$, so $XY = XZ = \boxed{12\sqrt{2}}$.